1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to additives and methods for reducing odor in oil based media, and to oil based media mixtures having reduced odor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Asphalt, representing one example of oil based media, is an important material for building and repairing roads. It is also used in applications such as roofing and weather sealing. It is well known, however, that hot mix asphalt produces volatile materials such as hydrocarbons, sulfides, and mercaptans, which can have strong, persistent and potentially harmful odors. The odors can cause discomfort to persons working with the hot asphalt, to residents living near areas where asphalt is manufactured or paved and generally to persons who come within close range of the hot asphalt.
Traditional odor treating compositions act as deodorizers or masking agents, essentially overwhelming the undesired odor with another odor. Such techniques, however, are poor at masking strong odors. In addition, masking does not reduce the concentration of the volatiles causing the odors, and therefore is generally ineffective at reducing the harmful effects of the volatiles.
There exists a need, therefore, for new compositions and methods for reducing the odors of oil based media.